13 Reasons, Why?
by thealaee
Summary: Saat Taehyung mengajukan keinginannya untuk bermain, Jungkook harus sadar bahwa ide Taehyung tidak pernah membosankan. [Bangtan Boys-VKook]


"Aku bosan."

Taehyung berguling disamping Jungkook. Obsidiannya tidak berhenti menatap layar ponsel di genggamannya. Mengangguk sedikit acuh dan berkata,

"Hm. Aku juga."

Hening.

Jungkook berguling menghadap Taehyung dan mulai menggodanya. Memeluk tubuh Taehyung dan mengusak-usak hidungnya ke fabrik yang melekat pada lengan pemuda itu. Taehyung tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya meletakkan ponselnya di nakas dan mulai memberi atensi penuh pada Jungkook.

"Ada apa, Kook? Kau manja sekali hari ini." ujarnya gemas memeluk tubuh Jungkook yang mendadak memerah pipinya. Jungkook mengerutkan bibirnya lucu dan bergumam,

"Aku bosan." ulangnya sambil memainkan tali pada tudung hoodie abu-abu yang dikenakan Taehyung. Taehyung berpikir sejenak, kegiatan apa yang kira-kira dapat mengusir kebosanan mereka berdua.

"Kook."

"Yaaaaa?" jawab Jungkook main main. Taehyung terkekeh gemas dan mengecup ujung hidung dongsaeng-nya. Membuat Jungkook sontak saja memekik tidak terima dan mengoceh tentang betapa tidak jelasnya hyung-nya yang satu itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main?"

 **.**

 **13 Reasons Why**

 _There's no reason for loving someone, **they said**_.

 **Length:** Oneshoot

 **Rate:** T, perhaps?

 **Contains typo(s) and boyslove** **thingy.**

 **Please beware.**

 **T** hèa.

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau ada orang yang bertanya kenapa Jungkook bisa dengan mudahnya menuruti usul Taehyung untuk _bermain_ , maka jawabannya adalah

Tidak tahu.

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Menatap sekitarnya sesaat sebelum kembali menekuni kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

 **13 Reasons, Why do You Love Me?**

Sekarang dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Taehyung dengan segala ide kreatifnya. Salahkan saja dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

13 alasan mungkin terdengar mudah bagi kau yang membaca ini, dan bagi Taehyung yang menuliskannya. Tapi ini Jungkook. Tekhnik sipil, dengan pengalaman percintaan nol besar kecuali dengan Taehyung. No romantisme, no bunga bunga. Dan kurasa itu cukup menjelaskan kalau Jungkook sama sekali tidak pandai bermain kata-kata.

Tidak dalam bentuk tulisan, setidaknya.

Tindakan mereka itu nyata. Tidak dalam bentuk tulisan _menye menye_ kegemaran perempuan. Lagipula mereka berdua laki laki.

Sekarang, coba bandingkan dengan Taehyung.

Sastra, dengan mantan kekasih sebanyak bintang di langit ㅡ jangan lupakan fakta kalau dia itu _bi_ jadi pengalaman menulis surat cintanya sudah pasti membantunya dalam permainan iniㅡ dan pengalaman percintaan mendekati seratus persen. Pandai merayu. Pandai bersilat lidah. Pandai merangkai kata. Pandai membuat Jungkook menyerah dan mendesah dibawahnya- ups.

Pipi Jungkook memanas dan ia buru buru mengalihkan pikiran laknatnya itu. Matanya kembali menatapi kertas putih di genggam tangannya seraya menggerutu kecil.

 **.**

 _"Main apa, hyungie?"_ _Jungkook menggumam sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Taehyung, menghirup aroma hoodienya dalam dengan mata terpejam._

 _Taehyung tiba tiba bangkit dengan semangat, mencari kertas dan pulpen sebelum kembali ke ranjang dan sibuk menulis sesuatu. Jungkook_ _menatapnya_ _tertarik._

 **13 Reasons, Why do You Love Me?**

 _Jungkook mengernyit sebelum terkekeh. "Apa kau sedang membicarakan serial yang sedang booming itu?" Taehyung menggeleng dan menjelaskan._

 _"Sebenarnya ini cukup mudah. Kau cuma perlu menuliskan tiga belas alasan kenapa kau mencintaiku. Aku juga akan mengisi milikku. Waktunya sampai tengah malam ini. Bagaimana? Hitung-hitung mengikis kebosanan, hm?"_

 _Jungkook berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya merebut selembar kertas dari tangan Taehyung, mengecup pipinya dan melesat pergi._

 _Meninggalkan Taehyung yang melongo memegangi pipinya._

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukai Namjoon- _hyung?_ "

Seokjin mengerjap dan menatap Jungkook.

"Tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana bisa-"

"Ah!" Seokjin tiba-tiba memekik kecil, memotong perkataan Jungkook yang sontak menutup mulutnya.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai Namjoon karena dia suka merusak sesuatu...?" Seokjin memulai dengan tidak yakin. Jungkook terdiam bingung.

"Ah, dia juga lucu ketika mendengkur. Meskipun berisik, sih." Lanjutnya. Jungkook masih menatapnya tidak mengerti. Seokjin menghela nafas frustasi.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu. Aku suka dia tanpa alasan, jadi kalau kau bertanya padaku, aku tidak punya jawabannya, Kook-ah." ucap Seokjin.

"Ada apa, memangnya? Kau dan Taehyung bertengkar?" Tanya Seokjin dan Jungkook menggeleng dengan wajah suram.

"Kami berdua baik, _hyung_."

Seokjin mengangguk lalu kemudian beranjak pergi karena Namjoon memanggilnya kelewat bersemangat dari pintu kafetaria. Jungkook mengangguk memaklumi dan menyuruh Seokjin mampir bersama Namjoon untuk makan malam, yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari Seokjin.

Sepeninggal Seokjin, Jungkook beranjak ke kafetaria dan duduk sendirian. Tangan bergerak merogoh saku celananya guna mengambil kertas laknat itu dari sakunya.

 **13 Reasons, Why do You Love Me?**

Masih kosong. Jungkook melihat arlojinya dan menyadari ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Orang-orang yang kelaparan dari berbagai penjuru kampus mulai meringsek masuk ke kafetaria dan antri dengan tertib guna melahap apa saja yang menjadi menu hari ini.

Jungkook bangkit dari kursinya ogah-ogahan, dia begitu malas untuk bangun tapi terlalu lapar untuk tetap duduk disana tanpa memakan apapun. Tapi akhirnya ia mengalah pada cacing di perutnya dan mulai mengantri. Mengambil apapun yang dilihatnya dalam jangkauan matanya, membayar, lalu kembali ke mejanya yang kini diduduki Jimin dan Yoongi, dua orang yang resmi dijuluki _weird_ _couple_ seantereo kampus karena frekuensi pertengkaran dan ciuman basahㅡyang mereka lakukan di depan pintu kelas literatur Yoongi tiap Senin pagiㅡhampir berbanding 50:50 _yang artinya_ ; mereka hampir selalu bertengkar lalu berbaikan, saling mengumpat satu sama lain lalu berbagi air liur _lima menit_ kemudian.

Tapi sepertinya hari ini mereka sedang akur. Jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk duduk kembali tanpa protes yang berarti. Memakan kentang gorengnya dalam diam sambil membolak balik catatannya. Hari ini ia sibuk; ada tiga kelas dan satu quiz yang harus dihadirinya. Sementara pikirannya sendiri masih bercabang memikirkan kertas konyol yang kini terasa membara di saku celananya.

Jimin dan Yoongi, yang merasa ada aura tidak enak yang menguar dari sekujur tubuh Jungkook, bertatapan kemudian saling mengangguk ㅡseakan mereka punya bahasa yang hanya mereka berdua pahamㅡ Jimin merebut catatan Jungkook dan Yoongi merangkul bahunya sok akrab. Jungkook mengerang malas dan memukul kepala Jimin, mencoba meraih kembali catatannya.

"Ada apa, _kook-a_? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Taehyung?" tanya Jimin yang diikuti dengan anggukan Yoongi.

Jungkook menggeleng. Tangannya kembali mencoba meraih catatannya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Yoongi.

" _Hyungdeul,_ tolong biarkan aku belajar dengan tenang. Sana pergi, cari hotel." gerutu Jungkook, mengunyah kentang goreng dengan frustasi. Jimin tertawa.

"Cari hotel bisa nanti, lagipula sofa apartemen Yoongi lebih dari cukup untuk kita." Jimin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yoongi, membuat Yoongi meringis jijik kemudian melanjutkan, "Tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkan anak manis kesayangan Daddy Taehyungie ini sedih dan kehilangan _mood."_

Jungkook melempar kentang gorengnya anarkis ke tubuh Jimin dan merengut. " _Brengsek_ kau, Park Jimin." desisnya. Jimin tertawa dan membiarkan Jungkook merebut kembali catatannya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yoongi lagi, kali ini benar benar merasa penasaran.

" _Hyungdeul_ , kenapa kalian bisa bersama?" tanya Jungkook sambil membaca catatannya. Jimin dan Yoongi berpandangan, lalu Jimin menjawab pasti, "Tentu saja karena kita saling mencintai."

"Tidak ada alasan lain, hanya itu?" ujar Jungkook lagi.

Yoongi menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Tidak ada, kupikir. Aku mencintai Jimin, _and same goes to him._ Jadi kami memutuskan untuk bersama. Tidak ada alasan khusus untuk itu. Kami saling mencintai dan kurasa itu semua cukup untuk memulai sebuah hubungan." terang Yoongi yang jelas-jelas bingung dengan pertanyaan Jungkook.

Jimin berseru gemas; _KENAPA KAU LUCU SEKALI, SIH._ Lalu mulai menghujani Yoongi dengan kecupan. Yoongi mengumpat dan menginjak keras kaki Jimin, tapi itu tak membuat warna merah di pipinya menghilang. Jimin mengaduh tapi tetap memeluk Yoongi erat, seakan Yoongi adalah balon yang talinya dapat lepas kapan saja.

Jungkook menatap mereka jengah, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah catatannya. Tangannya merogoh sakunya perlahan dan membuka kertas yang mulai lusuh itu. Mulai berpikir lalu menuliskan jawabannya perlahan, satu demi satu, lalu tersenyum senang melihat kertas putih itu mulai ternodai tinta hitam. Pikirannya yang kini tidak lagi buntu terus berlomba menciptakan kata-kata hingga akhirnya kertas itu penuh.

Jungkook tersenyum penuh syukur ketika selesai dan bergegas meninggalkan meja kafetaria karena kelasnya hampir dimulai. Berseru dengan tidak sopannya pada Jimin yang sedang asyik memainkan rambut Yoongi yang kini tertidur agar datang untuk makan malam di apartemennya dan Taehyung.

"Jangan lupa ajak Hoseok- _hyung_!" serunya sambil lalu. Jimin mengangguk paham dan kembali memilin rambut Yoongi tanpa bosan.

Jungkook sampai di apartemen sebelum Taehyung, merapikannya sedikit ㅡkarena mereka selalu memastikan segalanya rapi jika akan keluar. Jadi ketika kembali, mereka tidak perlu melakukan apapun dan bisa langsung berbaringㅡ dan menyiapkan makanan kecil untuk menyambut kawan-kawannya yang akan datang pukul empat nanti. Setelah beres, Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintu dengan kaki hingga menutup.

Ketika keluar kamar mandi, Jungkook dikejutkan dengan remah remah _crackers_ keju yang berserakan di lantai dan seorang tamu yang masuk tanpa izinnya. Seenaknya mengganti-ganti saluran televisi sambil menggerutu tentang betapa tidak bermutunya saluran televisi jaman sekarang. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan menarik rambut orang itu sadis.

"Kau membuat karpetku kotor, Jung." protesnya tidak sopan, membuat orang itu mengaduh sakit dan memukul kakinya.

" _Dongsaeng_ kurang ajar, tidak sopan! Lepaskan akuuu" teriak Hoseok sebal, Jungkook menjulurkan lidah pada Hoseok sebelum akhirnya melepaskan rambutnya dan mulai memunguti remah-remah _crackers_.

"Siapa yang berkumpul hari ini?" tanya Hoseok, melakukan pekerjaan tidak bergunanya, menatapi Jungkook yang sibuk memunguti serpihan _crackers_ di karpet merah lembut itu.

"Sudah keberi tahu semuanya, jadi kurasa kita akan _full team_ malam ini."

Hoseok _manyun_.

"Apa aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk protes?"

"Tentu saja kau punya, _hyungie._ " Jungkook menatapnya aneh. Hoseok mendesah dan menggerutu.

"Kalian semua berkencan, hanya aku yang tidak. Bukan tidak mungkin malam ini kalian semua akan berakhir saling _mendesah_ dan _menggenjot_ seperti dua bulan lalu. Meninggalkan aku sendiri menahan nafsu karena tidak punya pelampiasan." Hoseok berdecak dan mulai berguling mengitari ruangan, kebiasaannya saat merajuk.

Jungkook tertawa. "Cari pacar sana, _hyung._ Pungut satu yang kau temui di jalan dan mulailah melampiaskan nafsumu." goda Jungkook. Hoseok melotot sebelum menerjang Jungkook sambil mengumpat.

" _Maknae_ sialan. Kau pikir aku semurah itu, hah?"

Jungkook masih tertawa dan Hoseok sudah akan menggelitik perutnya kalau saja suara pintu terbuka tidak menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Aku pulang, Kook." yang membuka pintu berujar. Dari nada suaranya, ada kemungkinan hari ini jadi hari yang berat untuknya. Jungkook berdiri lalu menghampiri Taehyung, mengecup pipinya dan berbisik rendah.

" _Aku sudah menyiapkan air,"_ berdeham kecil, lalu Jungkook melanjutkan, " _Dan sedikit hadiah kecil untukmu karena telah berusaha keras hari ini._ " mengerlingkan mata ke arah pintu kamar mereka.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, beranjak menuju kamar mandi setelah berbincang sedikit dengan Hoseok.

Jungkook beranjak menuju dapur, mengambil beberapa camilan yang telah disediakannya untuk diletakkan di meja makan dengan dibantu Hoseok, Jungkook kembali merapikan lagi rumahnya ( yang sebenarnya tidak perlu karena _mereka_ akan mengacak-acak rumahnya dalam hitungan detik )

Hari sudah beranjak malam ketika akhirnya mereka semua berkumpul; Hoseok yang pertama datang, kemudian Jimin dan Yoongi menyusul setengah jam kemudian. Namjoon dan Seokjin setelahnya. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa, saling melayangkan pukulan-pukulan kecil satu sama lain dan bermain banyak permainan konyol. Memakan camilan seperti babi yang kelaparan hingga habis dalam hitungan detik.

Sesi selanjutnya adalah bercerita.

Mereka biasa melakukan ini sejak masa sekolah mereka. Duduk melingkar dan bersenda gurau, terkadang sedikit terseguk ketika salah satu teman mereka bercerita. Teknisnya, siapapun boleh bercerita dengan mengacungkan tangan, meminum segelas soju dan mulai bercerita. Tapi karena malam ini tidak ada soju, mereka menggantinya dengan minuman bersoda dan seperti biasa, kegiatan bercerita ini berakhir dengan canda dan tawa.

Taehyung berdeham keras, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya lalu berujar kalem.

"Jungkook akan mengumumkan sesuatu pada kalian."

Kawan kawannya mengangguk antusias dan bersorak pada Jungkook yang wajahnya berubah pias, menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan memincingkan matanya kepada Taehyung.

 _Apa apaan,_ katanya dalam hati. _Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan._ Dia melirik Taehyung yang dengan kalemnya memakan _cookies_ sambil menatapnya.

Jungkook beringsut ke tengah lingkaran yang teman temannya buat dan berdeham, mengambil kertas dalam saku celananya dan mulai membaca.

" _**13 Reasons, Why Do You Love Me.** Karya Jeon Jungkook, pada Taehyung Kim._"

Teman temannya bersiul. Yoongi tertawa bahagia dan bersandar di bahu Namjoon, membuat Seokjin menatap Jimin tajam dan Jimin yang menatap Namjoon tidak terima.

" _Seokjin-hyung berkata; dia suka Namjoon-hyung karena dia adalah pengacau sejati dan sangat lucu ketika mendengkur._ " Jungkook mengambil jeda dan menatap Taehyung sebelum membaca lagi.

" _Tapi hyung tidak pernah mengacaukan apapun. Hyung selalu bisa diandalkan dan selalu ada untuk membantuku. Hyung juga tidak mendengkur. Aku tidak pernah merasa terganggu ketika tidur karena kau hanya akan bernafas tenang ketika tidur. Jadi kurasa itu bukan alasanku menyukaimu._ "

" _Yoongi hyung bilang bahwa bila kau mencintai seseorang, kau tidak perlu sebuah alasan konyol berlandaskan kata 'mengapa' karena cinta itu hadir tanpa alasan._ "

" _Aku memikirkan hal ini berulang kali sampai sampai aku bingung kenapa aku memikirkannya._ " Jungkook terkekeh dan tersenyum.

" _Tapi aku kira memang itu alasannya. Alasan aku menyukai Taehyung hyung adalah karena itu adalah dirimu_ _dan bukan orang lain._ "

Jungkook selesai dan tanggapan pertama Taehyung adalah;

" Ew, kau homo sekali. "

Senyum Jungkook luntur dan dia melempar Taehyung dengan sandal rumahnya. Taehyung tertawa terbahak dan bangkit untuk menggendong Jungkook yang masih meronta dan mengedipkan matanya ke arah pintu. Isyarat yang cukup jelas pada teman temannya yang dengan segera berjubel kesana untuk pulang.

Taehyung menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan kakinya sebelum menghempaskan tubuh Jungkook ke kasur. Mereka berdua tertawa keras sebelum Jungkook perlahan mendudukan dirinya dan menatap Taehyung.

" Mana kertasmu? "

Taehyung menyodorkan kertasnya; sudah kusut masai dan terlihat kotor, seperti terinjak. Jungkook menatapnya, minta penjelasan. Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah sebelum menjelaskan.

" Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya dan Jimin yang baik hati menginjaknya untukku." Ujarnya penuh sarkasme. Jungkook menganggul tidak peduli dan mulai membaca tulisan cakar ayam Taehyung, tampaknya kata kata itu dituliskan serampangan karena beberapa hurufnya yang hampir tidak terbaca.

Kata kata itu sederhana saja;

 **13 Reasons, Why Do You Love Me?**

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _pada_

 _Jeon Jungkook._

Aku mencintaimu karena;

O1.) A

O2.) K

O3.) U

O4.) M

O5.) E

O6.) N

O7.) C

O8.) I

O9.) N

1O.) T

11.) A

12.) I

13.) M

14.) U

Jungkook melongo. Taehyung menatapnya tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"T-tapi kenapa-"

"Hm?" Taehyung mendengung, menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

" Kenapa kau menulis empat belas? Kan judulnya tiga belas?!" Jungkook murka.

" Secara teknis, harusnya itu lima belas; karena spasi. " koreksi Taehyung, berdehem sebelum melanjutkan.

"Yah, anggap saja itu bonus karena kau dengan _sangat perngertian_ memberikan benda ini sebagai hadiah kecil untukku."

Taehyung merogoh laci nakasnya dan mengambil sepasang borgol dari sana.

"Apa ini, mau main polisi polisian denganku?" Taehyung bertanya sambil mengamati kilau borgol itu dibawah sinar lampu kamar mereka.

"Ew, dasar homo." Jungkook mendelik sebal dan Taehyung menatapnya aneh.

"Apa yang homo dari borgol? aku hanya ingin memberikan pelajaran pada kelinci kecilku ini-" Taehyung memakaikan bando bertelinga kelinci pada Jungkook ㅡhadiah kecil _lainnya_ dari Jungkookㅡ dan melanjutkan.

"Aku hanya ingin menangkap kelinci bandel yang berani beraninya memberiku borgol sebagai hadiah ketika aku sedang luar biasa kelelahan." Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jungkook tertawa riang dan meraih tengkuk Taehyung, meraup bibirnya rakus.

 **.**

 **E** nd

Maafkan saya /sobs.

p.s; Saya agak bingung pas menentukan pair yang pas buat Taehyung dan Jeongguk. wHY MEREKA TUH FLEXIBLE BANGET.

p.s #2; Tolong kasih saya kritik dan saran yang membangun ya, readers-nim. Saya masih banyak banget kekurangan di fic ini jadi tolong bantu saya!

\- **T** hèa.


End file.
